


Little Slice Of Heaven

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Married Couple, Married Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Awakening one morning dreading another workday, Fareeha finds her beloved Angela clinging to her, not wanting to leave. After Angela gives her good reason, Fareeha decides... perhaps she should stay with her today. (Pharmercy, Modern AU, Fluff)





	Little Slice Of Heaven

Finding herself wrapped in her covers one morning, Fareeha Amari knew it was almost time for her to get up. She would probably have to be at work soon, considering it was at least nine or ten judging by the beaming sunlight from outside.

As Fareeha tried to roll over, she felt something tug her, something delicate and beautiful, with soft hands and a little nose and the side of a cheek pressed against her back. She looked over her shoulder, seeing a sleeping Angela behind her.

"D-Don't go..." Angie whined, not wanting to be alone in bed. Her voice was soft and desperate, like a small kitten wanting to cuddle up to something warm.

The Arab woman sighed. "Babe, I have to get up. I don't wanna be late for work."

"I want you here," Angela insisted, snuggling her tighter. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Fareeha's torso, her hands on Fareeha's stocky, small breasts.

Fareeha couldn't help but smile. Angela was just simply adorable to her. Like a soft little snow leopard cub, purring and cuddly. "So you want me to stay here, _H__abiti_?"

Her lover sleepily nodded. "Mmmm... yes, you're so warm." She clung to her tighter, her slender body curling around her lover's rather well-built frame. She sighed, resting her head on Fareeha's shoulder and placing herself near her neck.

With a sigh, Fareeha decided to change her mind. She supposed she could make a little excuse. Her boss, Mr Morrison, probably wouldn't bat an eyelid about it. Finally giving in, she rolled over, stroking Angela's cheek and kissing the younger woman on the forehead. "Fine, I'll stay... because I love you."

Angela purred, before her big blue eyes opened up and she cupped Fareeha's cheeks, immediately kissing her on the lips. She curled her fingers around Fareeha's jaw, pressing her lips to her lover with a tired, but adorable tenderness.

Fareeha sighed into the kiss, letting some of her energy go into Angela. Then she pulled away with a grin. "So why don't you call Mr Morrison and tell him I'm not coming in today?"

"And what excuse do you want me to give him?" Angela wondered, stroking Fareeha's chin. "That you've come down with a nasty cold and as your medical professional, it should be my duty to care for you."

"Gods, I love you being a doctor," Fareeha remarked. "It gives you the excuse to do so many things." She winked.

Her darling girlfriend grinned back. "Well, a doctor takes care of their patients." She then leaned forward...but the jangling tone of her ringtone jarred the silence. So much for the peace and quiet of being in bed with the woman she loved.

Groaning, Angela reached over to her side of the bed and picked it up. She hit the screen. "_Ja_?"

"Hey, doc, hate to bother ya," Lena's voice chirped in, "but just wanted to let you know the meeting with the hospital chairman was moved to Tuesday."

Angela rubbed the sleep a little from her weary eyes. Lena was one of her nurses and often kept her informed of these little things. "I see... anything else?"

"Ah, nope, don't think so." Then Lena's voice took a teasing tone. "Enjoy your day off, boss."

"Thank you, Lena, and give Emily my thanks," Angela replied, ending the call. "_Scheisse_, Lena is too punctual."

Just then Fareeha's phone dinged as well. She reached over and picked it up. A text message from her friend Jesse. He was one of her co-workers at the electronics store she worked at and the guy who had set her up with Angela in the first place.

"Mmm. Is that Jesse?"

"Yeah," Fareeha replied.

**Jesse: Hey, F. Jack's out sick today. Guess he caught Gabe's flu. So no work today for all of us!**

**Fareeha: Well thank Osiris for that. That's good to hear!**

A delighted smirk crossed Fareeha's face. It seemed as though she wouldn't need to get Angela to make any excuse for her to stay with her today. She looked over at Angela, smiling at her. "No excuses needed, my love. You get me for the whole day after all."

"Really?"

"Yep. Everyone is off, and that means..." She sent a quick text, put her phone back, and then pounced onto Angela. "Gotcha!"

Angela fell back laughing. "Hey! No fair!" She watched as Fareeha gazed down at her with those dark chocolate eyes of hers. She eyed Fareeha's gorgeous muscular torso as well. She really was the luckiest woman in the entire world.

"Oh?" With that, she started tickling the doctor mercilessly. Her hands snaked around Angela's arms and waist, fingers pressing and stroking the blonde's most tender and tick

"Ha! Stop, Haha, it, ha, it tickles!"

Fareeha grinned. She loved Angela's giggles. So innocent and pure. She could listen to them forever if she so wanted to, but knew Angela would probably soon beg for this torture to be over. She kept tickling, watching as Angela squirmed and wriggled.

"Please, I give, uncle!"

Finally, Fareeha stopped, chuckling. "Fine, spoilsport. " Then the next thing she knew, she was pinned onto the bed herself with a smirking blonde above her. The beautiful doctor had now gotten her revenge on the woman she adored.

"Looks like you've captured me," she remarked.

"It seems the proud Egyptian warrior is now helpless... at my mercy." Angela winked.

Fareeha rolled her eyes. "You're such a dork."

"You love me for it," Angela cooed, kissing her wife's lips. "Want me to go make breakfast?"

"Sounds good."

xXx

Fareeha thumbed through the newspaper as she sipped her Turkish coffee. She was the only one around here who drank it, an old habit picked up from her mother. The taste of the brew was the best stimulant for her, she felt, the energy helping her to wake up in the morning.

Angela was at the other side of the bar in their kitchen, finishing the salad she'd bought the other night from the grocery store. As she watched Fareeha drink the coffee and finish off her toast, she gave her a curious glance.

"I don't know how you can drink that." She raised an eyebrow. "I've offered to make it for you."

"I have the taste for it," Fareeha remarked. "And I'm the only one who knows exactly how my mother made it." She always made sure that she was the one who brewed the Turkish coffee. She didn't trust anyone else to do it justice, not even Angela.

"And the patience, apparently." Angela leaned over her shoulder. "Anything interesting in the paper?"

"Mmm, same old bad news," Fareeha admitted. "Political stuff, billionaires raking in more and more money, you know."

"Always the same," Angela responded, reaching over and holding her hand. "So let's not worry about it. Let us just enjoy our little slice of heaven here. Our escape from the horrors of the real world."

In agreement, Fareeha put down the paper and her cup. She then pulled Angela into her lap, snuggling her beautiful wife. "So does that make you an angel?"

Angela giggled and humbly accepted that title. "Yes, it does... I'm the angel of your dreams."

Fareeha snorted. "That was awfully corny."

"Aw, you love it."

"I do." She then said, "If I recall...you owe me a race in Mario Kart."

"I do recall almost kicking your butt."

"How about we make it interesting, though?"

"I'm listening."

"Whoever wins...the loser has to do what the winner wants."

"...anything?

"Anything."

Fareeha smirked, liking the sound of that quite a bit. "You're on, Mrs Amari."

xXx

**Author's note: **Now, here be that gay fluff :3

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://cybercitizens.tumblr.com/
> 
> WLW Discord Server: https://discord.gg/Ky2695m
> 
> Frozen Discord Server: https://discord.gg/xKUJYva
> 
> Guppy's Note:


End file.
